dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:That Uknown L!/Raging Gohan's Reviews
Hi, here are my reviews for fan fictions and this is my opinion about them, so feel free to disagree. But since this is the first time that I'm actually going to review a fan fiction, I would like some tips and suggestions for which fan fictions to review, I still do need suggestions, so if you have any new, please tell me. Those are my ratings: *20: Legendary *19: Great *18: Awesome *17: Well done *16: Pretty good *15: Good Enough *14: Good *13: Could be better *12: Meh *11: Not good *10: Bad *9: Horribly written *8: Lame *7: Awful *6: Garbage *5 to 1: The Worst thing I have ever read. 16:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Dragonball Unlimated Pros: #I can hardly find any pros in this fan fiction, but there are some, like a portal opening and past villians coming out(although I didn't really like that it said, the weak villians came out of the portal) and Ginyu getting new people and powers on his team(although it doesn't explain where either came from or the names of the new people) Cons: #The story is incredible rushed. #I don't really get what's going on, mostly because the spelling and grammar is just awful, I can hardly understand anything. #There's not really any story. #Captain Ginyu trying to swich bodies with Goku again(didn't froggy learn his lesson from the last time?) #The Weak Villians and the saga title. #There's not any character development and it doesn't explain who the young z fighters are? Actually from the start to the finish it doesn't explain anything, like if an attack actually worked, or who was fighting who? Why they were firing ki blasts, also what were their special attacks. #The story(or what ever unlimated is) is so small that it can't even be called a fan fiction, it's just a confusing, meesed up, rushed battle. Question: are rohan and gochan new characters or wrong spellings of Gohan? Overal rating: -1(this is the highest rating i could give it) Comment: Please don't ever make me read it again, it hurts my eyes. Dragonball Unlimated on one page Pros: #Nothing it's all crap Cons: #Bad, rushed and boring story line. #Horribly written. #Again awful grammar and spelling. #Again i didn't understand anything, what the hell is going on, if someone ever understand this story he should get an award and have his name on the record ginnes. #Everything i mentioned in the previous review about the villians and character development. #This story is just too big to bare it(i got a headache from reading the whole story, please don't make chapter 12) #Pretty much every new villian and hero like rohan and green eyes (i don't know if he's a heroe or a villian, but i became red eyes the furious after reading this fan fiction). #Broly becoming good, what's next Super Buu selling flowers??? #The whole process of Goku's training from planet to planet was boring and very tiring and every training in general. #Gohan becoming the Supreme Kai, why would a Saiyan become a Kai??? #All the new forms like ssj5, USSJ 3 mystic saiyan what ever i hate all those new forms, with the text being that awful you can't even understand who they got their powers. #Every single new attack. #Chapter 1-11 Overal rating: '''-20(twenty minus) '''Comment: It was painful for me to even read that fan fiction, if there's anything worse than this i'll be surprised! Life Of A Son (Legacies Episode) Pros: #It's plot is based on an original story of Dragon Ball. #It has good spelling and grammar for the most part.(i really hurt my eyes with the last review) #An explenation was given as to why Paragus one eye was damaged. #Also an explenation was given as to how created Broly's control device. #The episode is true to the characters of the show. Cons: #It's plot is based on Broly(I'm not really a Brolly fan, but that's just me). #The plot is also based on Paragus(also not a huge fan, by far.) #I'm rather uninterested in learning about Broly's rampaging story, since that character is Boring and lame to me, so is Paragus. #Is kind of predictable that Broly is going to kill everyone. #Most of the plot was already revealed in the movie, which Broly first appeared. Overal Rating: 15(good capturing on the characters, but not a very epic story) Comment: The story was good, but you just can't make a great story when Broly and Paragus are the protagonists. Category:Blog posts